


</Internal Affairs>

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Series: </Family> [7]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Team, Emotionally Confused Derek Hale, Emotionally Confused Stiles Stilinski, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek had a son are separated and dealing with custody, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Let's recap: Happy and Walter are technically married, Walter and Stiles have broken up, Derek's feelings for Stiles are getting stronger, the team is shakey and full of tension. During a case in which Stiles doesn't go, it seems as something happened between Walter and Paige and Stiles finds them kissing. Stiles takes a break from the Team but still hangs out with the team members(minus Walter and Paige) and is on friendlier terms with Derek.There's a new crisis that calls for Stiles to re-join the team and he does for the sake of duty but it's clear the there is nothing in the air but tension.





	

Shutting off Roscoe's engine, Stiles didn't make any moves to get out. It was another day in court and though it was easier than previous times, it still drained him completely. He was so deep in thought, that he jumped when there was a knock on his window.  
  
"Happy? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. Looking around he saw that she parked her bike right in front of his house. He should have noticed that, but he gets absentminded on his court days. 

"I hacked the courts to see when you were scheduled."

Stiles blinked. "You...hacked to see when I was in court?" Stiles asked to be sure he heard it right.   
  
She nodded. "You were pretty intense about how you get afterward, I just wanted to make sure you know...you're okay. So...are you?"

She was being awkward and they both knew that emotions and comforting others weren't her forte. Stiles appreciated it because it was really sweet and her style of comforting was the type he needed. A friend that was there that wouldn't pry too much. 

"To be honest? I feel like getting a drink. So how about we do something else? Something that'll get the blood pumping and me out of this stupid bad mood?"

Happy smirked, "You got your pilot's license yet?" 

"Not yet."

"You will." 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?" The lawyer asked as he reviewed the papers in front of him. 

"Yes," Derek answered without hesitation.

"I would suggest letting Mr. and Mrs. Hale look over the-"

"This isn't about them. It's about Stiles, Jason's other father, being allowed to see more of his son." 

"I understand that, Master Hal-"

"It's Mister. I'm not a child anymore. You were the lawyer that started this case, but I will drop you like the others if you don't stop arguing with me." 

The lawyer paled under Derek's threat. He normally had a lot more backbone considering the cases he's done for the Hales but this was different. When there was tension between family members, his job could hang in the balance, and he wanted to avoid that. But he knew how strongly Mr. and Mrs. Hale were against Mr. Stilinski's visitation rights with their grandson. 

"The Hale team of lawyers-"

"Is excessive. Stiles doesn't have the money the Hales do, that's obvious enough. Having an entire team for this is ridiculous." Derek stated. 

"But before you-"

"I believed a lot of what my family and friends led me to believe. I was a new parent and the world was scary and changing and so very different. But I've learned to think on my own again and this isn't about my parents, my friends, my family, or even me. It's about Jason. And Jason loves Stiles. It's hurting him not to be allowed to see him as much as it hurts Stiles. I don't want to continue to hurt my son."

"I understand that Mr. Hale but I am also very aware of how hard your parents worked in the initial lawsuit."

"That was in the beginning. And like I've said, things have changed. I'm not saying they won't be angry. But I'm paying you for this with my own money that's not in association with Hale Corp. Because this isn't about their heirs. If Jason takes interest in the company when he's older  I'll help him, but right now he's confused as to why half of his family hates one of his father and why it's so hard to see him. So these are the new terms. Make them ready and legally binding. I want it done by the end of the day."

The lawyer looked at the papers in his hand before he sighed in defeat. "As you wish sir." 

 

* * *

 

"Some people need to hear the truth. Sooner better than later." Toby said as he helped carry some groceries from Roscoe's trunk into the house. 

"You told an old woman her grandchild was stupid." Stiles deadpanned.

"Hey! She was the one making outlandishly improbable claims!"

"People brag about their kids and grandkids, Toby. It's normal."

"Just because it's normal doesn't mean it's right. Oh hello tall, dark, and handsome." Toby turned his attention away from Stiles and their conversation to their guest. 

Derek was standing on the porch wearing jeans, combat boots, leather jacket, and five o'clock shadow. 

"Daddy Der!" Jason cried happily as he ran to hug him. 

Derek smiled and hugged Jason before looking at the pair of adults. His look at Stiles was warm and almost loving, Toby noted. There were different types of alarms going off in his head before the 'you might be in danger' sense went off as Derek's stare turned into a glare when it landed on him. 

"Hi, I'm Toby! I'm straight and just his friend." Toby said with a wisecrack smile. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Derek lifted up a folder. "I need your John Handcock."

Toby raised an eyebrow at Derek's choice of words. Before he could make a witty remark, Stiles asks, "What for?"

Both Toby and Derek heard the fear in Stiles's voice so Derek was quick to calm him, "It's nothing bad. I uh...I'm giving you move visitation days."

" _What_?"

"We have to sit down and see what works for both of us, but uh...yeah," Derek said as he scratched his head awkwardly. Cutely. 

"In Happy's words...not good," Toby muttered to himself. 

* * *

"So uh...congratulations?" Sylvester stated and asked at the same time as they entered the comic book store. 

Stiles watched Jason head over to his favorite hero's section before doing a head count and assessing all of the people inside. Other than he, Sly, and Jason there were three employees and five other customers. A group of three teenage boys around the center comic bin, and a boy and girl looking at the Funko Pops near the corner. 

Turning his attention back to Sylvester, Stiles asked, "What for?" 

"Toby mentioned that Derek's granting you more visitation rights for Jason." 

The way he said it told Stiles that Toby added more to the story. "Something else on your mind Sly?" 

Sylvester squirmed for a bit before he finally relented under Stiles' parental-like stare. "I'm happy for you and Jason if things are working out with you and Derek. But I won't lie and say I wasn't also pleased with how things were flourishing at Scorpion...with you and Walter."

"Sly..."

"I like Paige. She's great and we all love Ralph but she and you are different. She helped us learn a lot about the normal human world and how to better interact with it but there was still a bridge. Maybe for Walter, it's easier to cross. Toby also. But for me and Happy especially...you...we liked you better with Walter." 

"It's not good to pick sides, Sylvester," Stiles told him with a tired smile. 

"I know, and I shouldn't. It's just...this has happened before. Sort of. When Scorpion split up...or Walter and Paige collided because of feelings. We scrambled. We got lost and it wouldn't have been so bad but we got a taste of what it was like to be functional. To be a family...she took Ralph and didn't look back. You checked in. You were scared and nervous but you texted and called. And we still all hang out with you..."

Stiles pulled Sylvester into a tight hug. "Then you have nothing to worry about, do you? When this thing with Happy and Walter gets resolved and Happy and Toby get married...if Walter and I continue then things will go back to how they were. If not...you know you can still count on me. Jason and I aren't going anywhere."

Stiles went over to the _Game of Thrones_ section and picked out 5  _Stark_ wolf-head keychains. He paid for them before handing one to Sylvester. "Jason loves wolves. They're his favorite animal. I know you guys with Paige and Ralph are a cyclone of Scorpions...but you're also part of our wolf pack."

Sylvester smiled at the keychain in his hand before adding it to his keys. "Who are the rest for?" 

"Well, one for me and Jason. And the other two for Happy and Toby." 

"Not Walter?" Sylvester asked, understanding why not Paige or even Cabe. The older man loved Walter and would always be on his side, and stay loyal to Walter. Despite being the man who introduced Stiles to Scorpion, it showed sometimes that he was more on Paige's side. 

"He and I are still in a weird state. Gifts or declarations like this could be...confusing."

"Understandable," Sylvester said with a nod. "So does that mean you're not dating Derek as Toby said?"

"Toby said that?" Stiles groaned. He knew Toby being present the other day would have some sort of result like this. He expected it but still annoyed by it. 

"Well, he implied that Derek still had feelings for you. And since this whole thing with Walter and Happy being technically married...logically speaking..."

"Logic doesn't always win out, remember that. We're not geniuses like you guys. And...Derek's being nicer. _Maybe_ he's getting his feelings confused with something deeper. But there's nothing going on."

"Okay," Sylvester said in acceptance. One of the things he liked about geniuses was that they took facts as they were. Plus the trust Sly had with Stiles was something Stiles valued. "Oh hey look! The new Super Fun Guy comic came out early! What luck! Jason, look who's on this month's issue cover!"

* * *

  
Stiles pulled up to the Scorpion parking lot at the same time as Happy. After dropping Jason off at school he agreed to pick up Sylvester and take him to work. 

"Morning Happy." Sylvester greeted before he went inside. 

"Hey Happy." Stiles greeted from inside Roscoe.

"Stilinski. You not coming in?" Happy asked while gesturing towards the entrance.

Stiles shrugged. "Feels weird doing so. I'm not a genius and there's no job at the moment."

"There might be donuts. Donuts are always worth it." She encouraged. 

Stiles knew she was trying and he also knew that meant progress in her EQ and he wasn't going to stifle it. He didn't have any plans until three when he had to pick up Jason from school, so he decided 'why not'. He got out of Roscoe and asked Happy what she was currently working on. With all he's tries to learn to keep maintenance on Roscoe up, he understood her work more than anyone else's. 

She was in mid-sentence and they were mid entrance when Sylvester tried to push them back outside. But it was too late. Stiles saw what Sylvester didn't want him to see. 

Paige and Walter kissing. 

Stiles felt shocked and was frozen in place. The two didn't seem to notice anything until Happy said, "Not good." 

Walter and Paige sprang apart, eyes wide at being caught. 

"This isn't what it looks likes!" Paige cried out. 

"Yes, it is not what it looks like _at all._ " Walter echoed as his eyes landed on Stiles. 

"So you two weren't just locking lips?" Happy asked accusatorily. 

Walter ignored her as he stepped closer to Stiles. "Stiles I-"

"Looks like there are no donuts today. I'm going to go. Bye Sly. Bye Happy." Stiles said as he turned and stormed off. 

He pushed through an incoming Toby and Cabe, who looked confused and more so when they came into a tension-filled room. 

"So...what'd we miss?" Toby asked in his cheeky tone in an attempt to defuse the tension and also get a good read on the room. 

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he opened the door to reveal Derek. 

"Jason called. He's worried about you." Derek said and then silently motioned if he could come in. 

Stiles let him in and led him to the kitchen where he was working on dinner. "What's he got to be worried about?" He asked as he went back to chopping vegetables rather angrily. 

Derek stared blankly at the action until Stiles took the hint. Stiles sighed and pushed the cutting board away. "I'm fine."

"The excess of vegetables would disagree." He motioned to the mountain on the cutting board. It was dinner for just Stiles and Jason presumably, and no recipe could include that much. 

Stiles sighed. "I...I'm hurt, emotionally. And also confused, emotionally." After a pause, Stiles added. "I walked in on Walter kissing Paige. I know Walter and I aren't even together but..."

Derek frowned at what he learned. Despite not liking Walter for sort of taking what was once his place, a mature part of his brain knew it was good that Stiles was moving on. Learning this made him angry for Stiles. Scorpion was also really bad at keeping secrets. Jason's told him why exactly Walter and Stiles weren't together. It seemed like an agreement. Walter and Stiles would wait until they could solve Walter's citizenship issues, then Walter and Happy would divorce, Happy and that Toby guy would get married and it was supposedly implied that Walter and Stiles would get back together. 

"Anyway-" Stiles cleared his throat as he looked for a container to store the extra cut up vegetables. "I've gained some good rep with them. I've been getting security jobs with different agencies. Soon maybe I'll find something permanent. Richard Elia was sort of fond of me and has given me a few jobs that have kept my savings in a healthy place..."

"Seems like a good place to stay. I've heard of him. I think he's done business with us from time to time." Derek said. 

"I'm not surprised. But he was very fond of Walter so maybe not if I want to get some distance from Scorpion."

"And is that what you want?"

"...no. Not all of them. They're my friends. They're Jason's friends too. I just...I need to be able to stand on my own. Without them." Stiles said and before Derek could offer his assistance, Stiles beat him to it. "To stand on my own. Without you too. No offense but just because we're on better terms now, it doesn't guarantee forever." 

Derek couldn't deny the hurt that caused but Stiles had his reasons. 

"Daddy Der!" Jason exclaimed when he came into the kitchen. As he hugged Derek he asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"

Derek looked at Stiles, not wanting to overstep. 

Stiles knew deep down he should say no. He was doing better but he still knew his impulse control issues. He also remembered how petty he could be. Derek being around right now would be an inner battle to rival his need to a drink after a day in court. 

"He is."

"I am?" Derek echoed.

"You're here. Dinner's going to be ready soon. Stay...if you can. If you want." Stile said quickly. 

"I want," Derek replied just ask quickly. Eagerly almost.

* * *

 

Cabe walked up the steps of Stiles's house and was about to knock when the door opened. Derek's widened like a deer caught in headlights at being caught. It was early, the sun barely peeking in the horizon, and he thought he'd have plenty of time and cover for a clean getaway. Cabe's natural disapproving and strict look deepened as he gave Derek a once over. The clothes he had on were wrinkled and messy. He was carrying his boots in one hand, jacket draped in his arm, belt unbuckled. Though he was older, Cabe knew the 'walk of shame' look when he saw it. 

"May I help you?" At the sight of a stern looking man at Stiles's door, whatever embarrassment Derek initially felt disappeared. In its place were protectiveness and concern. 

"Name's Cabe Gallo. I work for the government and Scorpion. At times, so does Mr. Stilinski. Is he home?"

"He's sleeping." 

"Well son, you can either get him for me or be on your way and I'll knock."

Derek and Cabe stared off for a moment before Derek stepped back inside. When Cabe tried to come in, Derek stopped him by shutting the door in his face. 

"Heh, charming my ass." Cabe scoffed, remembering the way Toby had described Derek. Though the doc had used some sarcasm, so maybe Toby had been right and Derek was "charming", air quotes and all. 

* * *

 

"I wanted to get a clean get-away," Derek said as he watched Stiles scramble to get dressed. 

It should be strange and it is. Stiles can't deny that he also carried a weird sense of guilt. Walter may have kissed Paige, but Stiles slept with Derek. Then again, Walter and he were only friends with benefits, never really boyfriends. And they'd broken off whatever they had when Stiles found out about the marriage. 

Logically, he shouldn't feel bad. Part of him does though. 

"Maybe it's for the best. I'll need you to watch Jason if you can." Stiles said. 

"I'm free all day, so don't worry," Derek said as he followed Stiles to the bathroom. As Stiles brushed his teeth he asked, "Will it be awkward? Between us, I mean?"

"I doubt we're the first or last parents that separated on bad terms who have slept together after rekindling their friendship," Stiles answered with a slightly teasing voice. 

Derek offered a small smile but the concern returned. "We were in a complicated situation before. What the hell are we now?"

Stiles finished his routine by running a hand through his bedhead and turned to Derek. "Something I learned while on the job is that sometimes we only live complicated lives because we over complicate things. We're single men, adults, who are keen on each other. We've bonded before, it's not hard to bond again. And we did. We know our bodies and our minds."

"But you and Walter..."

"It only _feels_ complicated. Or like it should be. But that's not complicated either. Look, I have to go but this _is_ something we'll have to talk about later."

"What do I tell Jason?" Derek asked as they made their way downstairs. 

"I got called into work, I'll see him later, it's his turn to pick the movie and take-out." 

* * *

 

"I can practically hear your disapproval over the morning radio hosts, Cabe," Stiles told him after driving in silence for a few minutes, minus the radio in the background. 

"It's probably not in my place to talk, kid. But getting involved with an ex is always tricky."

Walter seemed to be a silent yet booming lingering unsaid thought. Stiles also hated feeling like a little kid being scolded. 

"As opposed to being involved with a married man?"

Cabe sighed, "Walter and Happy aren't-"

"In love or in a sexual relationship. He married her for citizenship Cabe. One on part I get it, another part it's fraud. I'm not even upset about that. I know sleeping with Derek might have been a stupid idea, but I'm impulsive and petty when I get hurt. I know myself well enough to admit some of my faults." 

"What happened? Who hurt you?" 

"You don't know? Heh, well the one time Scorpion could keep a secret. But given how you are with Walter..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cabe demanded defensively. 

"You're partial to him. No matter what, even when he's in the wrong. You're not easily blinded, no...but you take a _lot_ of risks betting that he's always right." 

"He usually is," Cabe argued. 

"But not always." Stiles reminded him. After a moment, he answered the 'what happened' question. "Happy invited me into Scorpion for some donuts. We found Walter and Paige kissing."

"What?!"

"We weren't dating. He could do whatever he wanted, though he's still technically married. But..." Stiles shook his head. "I felt hurt anyway. And when Derek came over because Jason told him he was worried about me, I was weak. But no one is technically in the wrong I guess. We're all adults with the freedom to do as we want. The consequences that follow the day after however, are always present and always lingering."

* * *

 

 "Why didn't you tell me Walter and Paige kissed?" Cabe asked Happy and Toby. 

While they waited for the latest client who was on their way, they broke off into groups. Stiles went to speak with Sylvester. Walter was talking with Ralph who came in with Paige. He'd wait for his ride to school there since Paige couldn't get the babysitter so early that day. Toby and Happy were together gossiping when Cabe approached them. He knew something heavy happened the other day, but the team never talked about it. Though he tried to pry, he didn't get anywhere and was soon called away. 

"I would have personally loved to chat, but Happy threatened my nuts. Since I don't want my child to be an only child, I listened." Toby replied. 

"And no one told me? Scorpion is usually very bad at keeping secrets." Cabe commented. 

"True." Toby agreed.

"It wasn't our business. But you would have found out eventually. And you did." Happy pointed out. "We're getting better at keeping secrets but Walter and the Waitress's crush on each other always come back to bite the team in the ass."

"That's not really fair," Cabe said.

"Isn't it? I get my marrying Walter didn't help matters, and it's screwing me over too. But their lack of nerve for their feelings towards each other when they're very vocal about almost everything else is more than annoying at times. Especially when it adds awkwardness to the team that results in blunders that are usually life or death."  

 "She has a point," Toby said. 

"You're just kissing ass." Cabe deadpanned.

"I am and I'm not ashamed of it. Happy has a very cute one." Toby said with a grin. Happy stomped on his foot and he let out a yelp. Everyone turned to them and Toby smiled before they all went back to their group conversations. To Happy and Cabe he continued quietly, "Paige was the first non-genius woman he wasn't related to that he connected with. He will always hold her up high, no matter who's he's with. It's a curse that'll follow him, probably forever. And we've seen how he acts when Paige tries to move on from her crush with the whole Tim thing. And even when he was with Stiles. And for Paige, Walter rescued her from her life as a waitress and more importantly, gave her a better connection with her son."

"What are you saying doc?" Cabe asked. 

"They're star-crossed lovers and we all know how those turn out. But no matter what steps they take to 'fix it', they are each other's Achilles Heel." 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel delighted that my writing gives people the feeling to start watching a show. It makes me feel so proud!
> 
> And I know a lot of people were rooting for the Walter/Stiles ship, so I'm not sure how well this segment will be received. But if you watch the show...the thing with Walter is that eventually, his hubris gets in the way. He has a high IQ but is emotionally stunted. He can be aware of what emotions arise and why, but there is a certain disconnection and then it's as Toby described at the end. 
> 
> I hope I'm not vilifying Paige too much. I suppose every story does need a villain and through circumstance, she and the Hales have become that for this on-going tale. I love her character as a mom...she's one of the fiercest moms and you can feel the love she has for Ralph, but she is the Queen Bee type and that annoys me some episodes. 
> 
> But stick around for the next part. This is just the build-up. Until next time~


End file.
